A LoveHate Situation
by xRunox
Summary: Soon, it's Cor- and Corin's 19th birthday. Plans for their (especially Cor's) future have to be made. He seems to be confused. And... Aravis' huge mistake... can she fix it? How is she standing with HER feelings? Madness, frustration...or is there more? ...if everything's not enough, an unexpected visit is to come. Will this change the whole situation? in progress
1. Chapter 1

**Corin's pov.**

‚Hey, brother! There you are', Cor's younger twin walked towards him smiling.

Cor looked up from the bench and nodded towards him. Alright, he thought, again…

'You two had a fight again?', he asked. Cor nodded again coldly. Like always, huh?

'What matter now?' He sat next to his brother.

His elder twin didn't answer. Cor was just sitting there, starring at the floor.

'Alright, Cor, what's going on now? Shall I box it out of you?'

Corin never used to be patient, no matter how hard he tried to. But usually after quarreling, Cor always came to him, telling him the whole dialogue with every single word that they've said. Today's it seemed to be different. And that was never a good sign.

Cor just frowned but kept silent. _Enough_, Corin thought.

'That's it, Cor', he said, 'If you won't tell me, what's going on, I'm going to punch you.'

When Corin said that, he was _never_ joking. Suddenly he could see shock in Cor's face. Then Anger. But he seemed to give up.

'I will tell you', he frowned thoughtfully. Corin knew it. If the nice way didn't work, he just went through the hard way.

Finally. The young prince was starting to lose his whole 'patient'. If he even had some.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cor's pov.**

Still starring at the ground, Cor started calling the memories back on when it started. After he started to remember everything, his face went hot. And it was…

'Her fault', he began, 'I mean, she started everything.'

'What did she do?', Corin asked.

'I will tell you what _they_ did…' And so he started telling him the whole Story.

Today in the morning, the elder prince was looking for his friend Aravis, but couldn't find her. So he went back to the large garden in the back of the palace and there she was. But Aravis wasn't alone. Cor saw her with a good-looking guy.

'It was that Lord….Caney…Cene…uh…', Cor spoke.

'Lord Cane', his younger brother corrected.

'Yes, yes, that guy', he meant. Then the crown prince continued…

You have to know, that _this _wasn't the matter _at all_. The real problem was: this guy was kissing her. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he was kissing her passionately. But hey, _that _wasn't the problem either…

'…she seemed to _enjoy_ it after all!', he shouted.

'Wait. He was kissing her?' Corin sounded surprised.

'No, Corin, he tried to eat her', his brother replied sarcastic. Now he was so mad, he could barely control himself. Though…that didn't sound wrong in any way.

'And then?', his twin said.

'I grabbed her by her arms and dragged her away from him', Cor said simply.

'You did _what?_'

'I said, I-'

'I know what you said, brother. But…are you kidding me now?'

'No, why should I?'

'And…?'

'I've told that Lord to shut up and _never_ even look at her again!', the crown prince answered.

Silence. Cor's hands were trembling of anger. This _wanna-be_-Lord…this…

'How did Aravis react?', Corin said.

'She freaked out, calling the worst things that came out of her mind to me', he remembered.

'She didn't…kick you for that or something?' Corin sounded amused.

'No. I swear, I could strangle this Lord…', Cor said darkly.

'Hey hey, calm down, brother', his younger twin said, 'Seriously now, why did you do that anyway?'

'Because I had to!'

'Who made you do that?'

'No one. But this Lord is disgusting', Cor mumbled.

'Cor?'

'Aye?'

'That's no reason. Besides, it's Aravis' choice, you know?'

Blind madness came up in Cor again. His head was burning.

'I don't care', he replied.

'Ah, I see', he said.

'You see what?'

'Come on, Cor. Isn't it obvious?

'I know, it is', Cor said and glanced to his twin. Corin looked more surprised.

'You do?', he asked.

'Of course I do! Everyone sees, this Lord is just using Aravis!'

Corin burst out in laughter. His brother starred at him confused and angry at the same time.

'What's so funny about it?', he pouted.

'Dear brother, are you just playing dumb or …seriously? Do I have to tell you this?'

'Tell me what, Corin? What in heaven are you talking about?', Cor demanded.

'Fine then', Corin meant, 'I will tell you something now. You…'

'What about me?'

'…Are…'

'Am what?', he said annoyed.

'…Jealous!', his younger brother finished. Cor's eyes widened.

'Je…what? Are you serious? Why should I be _jealous?'_

'Don't be like that. It's obvious', his twin grinned amused.

'Oh, do shut up, Corin', Cor replied. How did he come to such ideas? He and Aravis have always been friends. And it would stay that way.

Corin stood up, still grinning.

'I go', he promised, 'Don't miss the ball today evening. You know, father doesn't like it, when one of his sons gets missing. By the way…think about it.' And with these words he walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aravis' pov.**

_How by Aslan could he do that?,_ she asked herself.

Aravis was sitting on her bed, in her chamber, trying to calm down. Her both hands were clenched. After getting dragged off by the crown prince, she was still trembling but not because she was scared. This boy always knew how to get on her limits, didn't he?

'Agh! It's all _his_ fault!', she cried, throwing a pillow against her own door.

The young girl was so full with madness, she could have…well actually she wasn't even sure, what she could've done. Aravis knew, Cor didn't mean it, when he told Lord Cane to shut up…right? By the way, she didn't need a babysitter. She was almost seventeen years old and could take care by herself.

Who gave him the right to do that? No one. The anger of the young lady grew, while other, mixed feelings, toward her friend were bothering her at the same time. Aravis wasn't sure though, what a meaning they had. Everything was so confusing…

The very first time, the young girl realized them ,wasn't even that long ago.

_Flashback:_

_They've been quarreling again. Cor always tried to interrupt her, but Aravis gave him absolute no opportunity to. She kept talking, shouting and complaining about him non-stop. The crown prince sighed, tired of hearing the whole theatre. _

_It went so fast that sometimes, the girl got the feeling, she had a hallucination at the end. Because all of a sudden she found herself on his arms that lifted her up. While Cor was holding her gently but careful, she tried to get rid of his arms that were surrounding her. He was carrying her to her chamber without saying a word. Aravis stopped trying after a while, because she knew, he was way stronger than her. Oh well, she tried her best._

'_Curse you,Shasta', she mumbled. Aravis knew, his real name, but sometimes, when she got really mad at him, she didn't care much about it. A name doesn't change a person, she thought. The girl saw, how a smile crossed his face for a short moment. His smile…wait, what was that?_

_The way to her bedroom wasn't the shortest. Both of them got silent. The young girl found herself staring at him while he was still carrying her around. The prince had a serious look on his face. His green-greyish eyes were focused on the direction he was going. Some days ago he got also a new haircut, which suited him well. Aravis never found him ugly or some sort of that. In real she found him kind of good-looking. But now he was starting to look really handsome…no wonder, the maids in the castle kept talking about him when he wasn't near. The girl caught some of these talks sometimes when she took a walk through the castle. At the same time she felt how her face went hot and her heart started to pound faster. Even her breath got heavier. Full of shock the looked away. _

_What did just happen?, she asked herself._

_Flashback ending_

The young girl shaked herself a little, by remembering all this. How weird… but she didn't have the time to think about all that. Someone was knocking on her door. Aravis jumped off her bed and hurried to the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lucy's pov.**

'Who is there?', she heard Aravis asking first. Lucy laughted. Then the door flew open and her dear friend standed on her opposite stunned.

'Queen Lucy! Welcome to Anvard!', she called out. Lucy pulled her friend into a warm hug. The two girls were so happy to see each other again they felt like they didn't meet each other in ages. You have to know, Aravis and Lucy got very good friends after all of these years, if not, best friends. The young lady smiled, letting the gueen of Narnia in.

'It's so good, to see you again', she said full of joy now.

'Haven't I told you, just to call me by my name?', she smiled.

'True, true. I'm sorry', Aravis replied. She letted Lucy come in and closed the door behind them.

'How have you been?', the queen started, 'Do you like living in Archenland? Oh, it's so nice to see you again!'

'It's great living here! I thought I began missing Calormen for some time…'

'Oh, dear', Lucy said, 'Are you homesick?'

'Well…sometimes.' Then she found her smile again. 'But I know, there is no other place I could live a better life.'

The queen got worried about Aravis. She knew how the young girl came to live in Archenland and why. All these years she'd been visiting Anvard with her siblings and Lucy never had a bad feeling about anything. Hearing that her friend could be homesick made her concerned. They lived in Narnia! There should be no reasons to be sad. So the queen stalked back to the door.

'Would you mind, if I'm gone for a while? I forgot to bring something important with me', Lucy chatted.

'Er, sure. Go on', Aravis smirked.

'I'll be right back! Could you wait here for me, Aravis? It won't take much time.'

'Of course, don't be worried. I don't have anything else to do anyway.'

Lucy smiled delighted.

'You could take a bath. Today is the ball, you better get ready for it', Lucy meant. She saw how Aravis' mood changed. First, she seemd to be confused then frustradet and at least cheerfull.

'I completely forgot the ball', she replied to the young queen.

'Oh, don't be like that! Wait here I will be back soon!', and she closed the door as she went out.

Lucy minced through the corridors happily. She knew exactly, her friend Aravis would be surprised when she'd be back. She made her way to the chambers where King Lune made ready for Suse-, Peter-, Edmund's and her arrival, now that they would stay in Anvard for some days.

As the young girl arrived in her chamber, she looked for that _thing, _she brought with her from Feenenden, just for her friend Aravis. It was a simple but nice gift. At least she hoped Aravis would like it.

'Ah, there you are', the queen smiled and picked up the round box carefully. It was as big as her arms. She stood up satisfied and made her way back to Aravis' chamber.


	5. Chapter 5

**Cor's pov.**

It was late afternoon when Cor went back to his room to get ready for the Ball. He'd been thinking about Corin's words the whole time. Weird…Wasn't he supposed to be the smart-talker? Why made him their last conversation think so much? He was _Corin. _

The young prince sighed. If he wouldn't stop breaking his head about it, he'd probably end up with a bad head ache or something. And he really couldn't need something like that at that time.

Still…He and Aravis had changed a lot. Cor found out, he was the future heir of Archenland, Aravis lost her 'Tarkheena'-title and became a lady of court in their palace… but their fights still went on and on again. Usually they got along with each other and made it up again very quickly, but this time…

Cor wasn't sure about it. What if, she would start to avoid him? That would be worse. But he was prince of Archenland. She couldn't just avoid him. It could've been so much easier, if they wouldn't have met that Lord.

As he got to his chamber, he found some clothes on his bed. Obviously they were for the ball in the evening. The young prince had no mood to go anywhere. Aravis…, he thought. He never really hated her to be serious. That Lord didn't have the right to kiss her. He just simply _didn't._ Everytime Cor remembered this scene, he had to count to ten to cool down. Even that didn't help him always.

Aravis wasn't Cane's lover or something like that. She was nothing to him. The prince knew she deserved better- that had nothing to do with jealousy. He just wanted to protect her. Well he thought he needed to. But…what was that other feeling inside of him?

Nothing, he believed. It was just an after-reaction from his shock.

Why Aravis? Why did she do that? Cor couldn't understand that. This feeling…it…it hurted. But why? It actually really was none of his bussines. He knew, she could take care on her own. Aravis was a strong, intelligent and brave young girl. And beautiful, he added in his thoughts. She always had been cute but now she looked so…gorgeous.

Her long black waved hair reflected light barely like a mirror. She still had this slender, short body, but now there were definetly some nice curves in it that made her look more feminine. Her dark skin had gotten a little bit lighter, because of the winters in Anvard, where the sun did not shine as often as in the other seasons, but it didn't bother her exotic beauty, it had pretty much the opposite effect. Her darkbrown eyes had this mysterious spark in them and her lips…he sobbed. Wait, what- what did he just thought? The young prince could feel his face getting hot again.

'Oh Aslan, what's going on with me?', he pleaded. He wasn't really…eh hmm…hmmm…was he…?


	6. Chapter 6

**Corin's pov.**

What he was doing in the afternoon?

Corin was laughing the crap out of him. Now, that Don had his revenge, the young prince could relax again - even if it was fun after all.

Don, from the other side was lying on the ground, on his back, trying to get back on his feet. His right eye was puffy and he had some scratches on his arms. It did not seem that he would make it to the next match. Corin couldn't help but laugh.

'I am truly sorry, Don,' he meant, 'but you didn't leave me another choice. Now I am needed somwhere else.'

'Wait, your highness!' Don demanded, 'Take my third revenge! Now I am ready for sure.'

He's not even standing, the boy thought amused.

'Maybe another time, Don. Goodbye for now!' And the young twin was already running towards the gates of Anvard. His father, king Lune, was standing there talking to two other noblemen. Both of them were wearing a crown too. He knew exactly who these two were. Corin smiled even brighter in delight. As he arrived infront of them, he bowed down.

'King Peter, king Edmund. Welcome to Anvard,' she smirked.

'Ah, there he is, this brat,' king Edmund said patting Cor's right shoulder friendly.

'Corin. How are thou?' Peter greeted him.

'Oh, I am doing well,' he grinned, 'Better than Cor, I guess.'

King Lune laughed cheerfully, while Peter seemed to be a little bit confused.

'Where is your dear brother, if I may ask?' Edmund asked curiously, forgetting the noble senctences.

'The last time I've seen him was sitting on a bench in the back-garden. I can tell you, he wasn't in a good mood to talk.'

'Another fight?' his father said.

'Oh yes, that too,' Corin nodded, 'but it seems, he has _bigger_ problems than that.'

King Lune eyed his younger son carefully. The boy could tell he was looking for a wrong reaction now. To his disappointment, the prince was telling the truth.

'What kind of problems?' Peter's attention switched back to the boy.

'Ah well,' Corin started, 'it seems like a young lady had really caught his attention. Though, it appears…'


	7. Chapter 7

**Aravis's pov.**

Lucy stormed back into her room with a wide smile on her face. In her arms, she held a large box.

'Here it is!' she announced proudly. Aravis gave her a questioned look. She didn't understand what the young queen wanted her to do now. Lucy's smile went brighter.

'Have you taken your bath, Ara?' Lucy liked to call her that way. She always did that, when she got very excided. Now the young lady frowned. She couldn't lie to Lucy. The queen was the only girl, she trusted, so she shaked her head instead.

'But why not? Don't you want to go to the ball? Everyone is going there! It will be so fun!' Lucy called excidet.

But Aravis didn't feel like going. She had already enough problems, if she would see Cor again, she probably would lose control over herself and who knew what she would do next. Besides that, it just felt wrong.

'I…I don't feel like partying,' she answered eventually. Lucy gave her a sad look. Oh no, not that look again.

'Why not, dear?' she asked. Now she walked towards her and sat down with the box in her arms.

'I…it's a long story actually.'

'I am a good listener,' the queen returned back. Aravis sighed and letted herself fall on the bed. Where should she start? Then the girl had a better idea.

'You know what? I will go to this ball,' she said. Lucy got up thrilled.

'Oh, really? You are coming? Oh, that is so great, Aravis! It's getting dark outside. You better go and take your bath! So we see us in the ballroom?' she continued babbling.

'Yes, we will. You are right, I better get ready,' Aravis said. That was when Lucy placed the box in her arms. The young girl looked up to her surprised. Lucy gave her a confident smile.

'It's a gift, from Suse and me,' she chatted happily, 'Go on. Open it!'

'A gift? For…me?' she repeated. The queen nodded impatient. So the young lady opened the box. There was something glimmering in a blue-greenish color. She took it out from the box and held it up to see it's full form. What she saw almost astounded her.

Aravis was holding the most beautiful dress, she had ever seen so far. From the top to the hips, it sparkled in green and blue colors. The long skirt had also a green-blueish shade. It looked all so simple but the color was so intensive, she could not look away, it was like, she had to stare at it.

'So, you like it or not?' she heard Lucy saying. Oh yes, she was still here! What a shame.

'Yes - yes, I do. Lucy, it's gorgeous…,' she replied stunned. Then she finally gazed up to her friend.

'Thank you so much for this,' Aravis whispered touched. She never expected any gifts, but that actually made her feel better. The young girl smiled and gave the queen a hug.

'You are very welcome!' Lucy smiled, 'I am glad you like it. Suse arrives later, when she will be here, she will love to hear that. She keeps on saying, a woman's dress tells a lot about the woman itself. Now get ready. Hop hop!'

The young lady laughed delighted.

'I don't think so. It's way too gorgeous... This colors... And the shine...'

'Oh Ara,' Lucy said, 'You _are_ beautiful. The dress only emphasizes this. Don't these gifts that were given to you.'

Then a real and thankful smile appeared on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Not an ordinary ball**

Soon the evening arrived. In anvard's castle, you could see some noble personalities entering the ballroom and talking joyfully.

It was not a usuall evening like the others. Moreover, it was not because of the ball. On this day, it was the birthday of the both twin princes, Corin and his long lost brother and heir Cor.

Their nineteenth birthday. So on this day they were officially claimed to be alduts. It _had_ to be celebrated.

Corin did not like this very much. He wished to be younger again. After all, he did not change much, besodes the fact that he got stronger after many punchups with his twin brother, Cor. Talking had never been his strengh.

The young boy had to get used to that age first, it sounded too old in his ears...

...whereas Cor did seem to feel pretty much confident about it. To tell the truth, he did not care about it at all. What the crown prince did not know: some changes were coming closer than he expected them to be. Now you are asking, what kind of changes?

We will see that later.

Many young women were so excidet, they could barely stay calm. No wonder: the two princes grew up to really, _really_ handsome young men. How nice and gentle they were! If one of these girls would have a chance...?

Both were of strong and athletic stature, breath- taking green- greyish eyes and tall.

Corin's face had some bruises and little scars here and there but it didn't seem to bother any of them, whereas Cor's appeared to be more flawless. It seemed to be the best sign to distinguish the one from the other.

Since Cor had always been the wiser one, he had learned the rules of court easly. Everyone knew about his kindnes and good manners, though his hot-tempered self was undenyable. Sometimes there were even discussions, which of the princes had the better manners. Corin, of course, insisted on himself, since he got raised in the castle. King Lune had every reason to brag about them, no matter how many lacks they might have into other people's eyes, for their father, they were the perfect sons.

Now that the ballroom was filled with people and new faces, the king stood up from his throne, his both sons on his right and the other one on the left side. Immediatly it got silent, there were just some whispers here and there.

King Lune smiled proudly and announced: 'Ladys and gentlemen! I am honored and appreciate it, that you all came to celebrate this significant day with us. It is one, no, one of the most momerable celebration of all: the princes nineteenth birthday. That is something you can celebrate just once. I am proud to say, that they are my sons, each of them. Now before I get sentimental, let's start the ceremony!'

On the last senctence, everyone laughed cheerfully and clapped their hands. Everything was so familiar in there, like a huge family coming together. The ball officially began now.

_A/N: Hey guys! Whoever reads this, listen – I know, my grammar is not the best. I am still learning and with this (and other) fanfiction I want to improve my English. It would be great, if you have some tips for me, or critics besides comments. __ Don't be shy to tell the truth- I know I am still not that good at it…am sorry, if it's catastrophal for some of you. _

_Xoxo, xRunox!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Cor's pov.**

The young prince felt unconfortable when his father started his speech. He never liked to be on the spot, but he had to get used to it. It would not be diffrent in the future, when he would be king. Cor knew that. Oh, why did he have to be the elder twin? It was just twenty minutes!

The music began to play.

He started to watch the persons in the large room. The four kings and queens of Narnia were there too. Queen Suse arrived a bit later than her siblings did but she made it on the right time to the celebration. Many unknown lords and ladies of court were present. Cor just knew a few of them. He also knew that most of them did not even live in Anvard though.

King Peter stalked towards the heir.

'Happy birthday, Cor!' He shaked his hand and tapped him on his shoulder. 'Nervous? Now you're a man!'

Cor grinned modesty. 'I guess this day had to come.'

The king laughed loudly. 'Not happy about it? By the way...,' he came closer to the young boy-or man now and mumbled: 'Already found your future...?'

Cor stared at him confused.'What do you mean, your majesty?'

'Ah, you see...there are a lot of beautiful young ladies in this room...,' Peter continued looking around. The prince's eyes widened.

'Er...yes...I guess so?'

'So?' The king did not look impatient but he obviously was pushing the boy. Now Cor decided play dumb.

'So, what?' he said foolish.

'You found your princess?' Peter asked. Now the young heir could not deny it anymore. Cor looked to the side, desinteressed. Why was the high king asking him that?

'I...I do not think so. Your majesty.'

Now even Peter looked disappointed.

'Not? Are sou sure about this?'

'I...,' Cor sighed. 'Actually, I can only guess it...'

It made him confused, how this seemed to interesst the king. The weirdest thing was, that his feelings were so messy at the moment, that he had no idea how to handle... everything.

It was private in anyway, wasn't it? Oh well...practically nothing is private for a prince.

Then he focused his eyes on the stairs. Suddenly his pulse starred racing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aravis' pov.**

She finally arrived in the ballroom, a little late, but she made it. It was so full with strange persons she just had to stand there for a moment, to get a better picture of it.

When her eyes spotted Lucy, she smiled. The young lady was wering the dress, she and Suse gave her as a present. It suited her well. Then her eyes met Cor's gaze and it immediatly faded away.

He was looking at her with a weird, kind of longing look. She saw how he stood up quickly. Aravis knew what would happen next, so the girl hurried through the mass of people to Lucy's direction. Maybe it was his birthday, but he would not get one word out of her mouth. Not a single one. Not this time.

To her dismay, he made his way right before she could make her way to her friend.

'Aravis,' he said serious and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, 'we need to talk.'

Anger came up in her as she glanced back at him.

'What do you want?' she hissed, forgetting her thoughts 'Haven't you done enough for today?'

'Look...it's not what it seems to be. Please let us go ouside and I will explain you everything.'

'Why do you think I would do that?' the girl demanded. Couldn't he just walk back to where he came from? Now she saw that Cor was losing his patient. _Well done, Aravis._ Next fight; in the ballroom, infront of everyone. Why had he to be so hotheaded?

'Now give me the chance to explain that!' he replied and grabbed her by her hand, dragging her outside. His grip was strong. She tried to get his hand of hers but at the same time, she felt an ecstatic feeling. So instead to struggle against him, she let herself get dragged by the young prince.

As he was going towards the patio, people observed their action with a strange look on the face. It didn't bother her but the mass seemed to be disturbed in some way. Not to mention the women that eyed the young lady with such a rancorous look that she felt really unconfortable. They better do, she thought. It's all his fault in anyway.

Though, Aravis understood their reaction. She had heard rumours on how many beautiful young women had tried to wrap the crown prince around their finger. These northerner had everything - beauty, strong personality and sympathy.

However, Cor never showed any signs of affection towards one them, which seemed to be getting weird lately.

The prince made his way into the frontgarden, in the labyrinth made of high bushes, so no one would get to see or find them easly if they would come and look for them. Panic crawled up in her.

No one knew how afraid she was of darknes. Not even Cor.

'Are you serious?' she called, 'Let me go! Who gave you the right to treat me like that? I am not your pet!'

It was slightly getting dark outside, which did not make her feel better at all. For the fraction of a second, panic caught her but she took control of herself quickly and glanced up to him. The only thing she barely could see was the shape of Cor's face.

'Look there Aravis,' he started after a while, 'I didn't want to upset you or make sou feel unconfortable. It just seemed that this...Lord...'

'What about him?'

'He...I just had the feeling...well...'

'He was what, Cor? Spit it out!'

'He...he was trying to get you into his bed.'

She starred at him in disbelieve. To get her...? Cor really thought that...? No way. It got silent for a while.

'Is that so?' she asked.

'Yes.'

'And if it would be that way?'


	11. Chapter 11

**Cor's pov.**

He couldn't believe what he had heard at that moment. Cor glared at her. No... she could not be serious about that.

'Why?' was all the young prince could reply dryly.

'Because,' she said, 'he cares about me. By the way, we know each other for a long time. Lord Cane is a very nice man. He knows how to treat a lady.'

No. No no no _no_, Cor thought. That could not be real. He shook his head and lowered his voice. Aravis was not like that. That was impossible.

'That can't be.'

'Shut up! You have no idea!' she cried. He hesitaded thoughtfully. Now he had to find the right words.

'Indeed, I do not know, what's in your mind. And I cannot change it either...so do you like this...Lord?' He would never learn to speak out his name. It did not bother him either, that lord were about to destroy everything...but destroy what? The young man got confused again.

'Maybe,' she mumbled. It seemed more as if she was trying to convince herself.

'Yes or no, Aravis.'

'Why do _you_ care about it?'

The prince got quiet for a moment. Yes, why did he? That was in this second time when he realized what his feelings were trying to tell him the whole time. He actually knew it for long, somewhere deep inside of him, but was never able to admit it. Therefore, he took all his courage, looked her in the eyes (as far as he could see her through the dark) and said:

'Because I like you. I do care about you.'

To not make her understand something wrong, he stepped closer to her and leaned himself down to her face. As their lips got in touch with each other, his whole body felt like it was filled with fireworks exploding in each corner of it. It was such an intensive feeling - the boy could have stayed like this forever. To his surprise, Aravis pulled back and slapped him.

'How... dare you!' she cried, turned away and ran off.

He did not follow her. Now he really felt hurt but not only that. It was more like someone would've ripped out a big hole inside of him. The young man let her run because he knew it would be hopeless anyway. Still, he could not believe, what just happened.

Now that Cor knew, she did not want anything from him he just wanted...her best. Yes, that was it.

_No, it wasn't._


	12. Chapter 12

**Aravis' pov.**

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She felt guilty for what she did. Aravis did not know what came up to her mind that she reacted like that. Of course, there was something going on but she had never been aware of what before.

_The boy_ with whom she'd crossed the desert between Tashbaan and Archenland.

_The boy_ she got used to pick up fights, knowing that they would get through it.

_The boy,_ who was always by her side and gave her comfort, when she had hard times or cried her heart out.

_The boy_ who knew her the more than anyone in Narnia could.

_The boy that_ told her how annoying she could be but still cared for her...

...and now even _loved_ her. But why?

She ran straight to her chamber. Her eyes were full of tears the girl barely saw something. At this moment, she felt so weak and lonely - more lonely than she'd ever been before.

Why did she turn him down like that? Wait, she thought. But why shouldn't she?

Aravis knew exactly why now. Shock crawled up in her at the realization of it.

_She actually returned his feelings. _

Why did she do such a cruel thing then? The young lady made Cor believe, she was fond of Lord Cane. Fact was that everything was a complete lie.

Cor would never forgive her after all. He deserved better anyway. Not a monster in body of a human. Because that was what she was, wasn't she?

As the girl made it to her room, she could not hold back the rest of her tears and layed down on her bed, her head stucked into a pillow.

What have I done?, she asked herself. Oh Alsan, _what have I done?_

This was the worst day she ever had. No kidding.


	13. Chapter 13

**Cor's pov.**

Let us talk about his new day and try to forget the last evening.

This day was special.

As soon as the young prince woke up, he immediatly took a bath. After all, he felt so...dirty. The last day was still disturbing his mind. Cor wished to forget it, no matter what he would have to do for it. Fact was he could not.

After the long bath, he put on his clothes and as usual, his sword on the left side of his belt. Cor had gotten really good with swordfighting laltely, he was one of the best you would know in whole Anvard. For that he practized a lot since then, after his first embarrassing try to fight in a battle because of Corin.

Haha, the old times. Sometimes the boy wished to go back to the past, when he used to be a child with no thoughts about his future, marriage or...worse of all...girls.

Who understood these creatures? They could not be from this world, could they? Maybe they came from a universe, where all creatures were the opposite from his world.

This time the prince went out of his room later than everyone else did but it was on purpose. He did not want to meet...her. That was another long story to tell.

While Cor stalked to the dinning room, where they ate breakfast and lunch, he heard very silent footsteps behind him. If he would'd walked just one bit louder he probably would not have heard them at all. Confused he turned his head to see from whomever this might be from. To his surprise, it was Aravis herself. Suddenly they stopped walking and eyed each other for a while. Aravis had a weird look on her face, as if she had been tortured the whole nightlong. Good.

'Oh why Aslan,' he complained to himself and continued walking faster.

'Cor!' He heard how she trippled towards him. Annoyed, he walked faster.

'Cor, stop!'

He continued of course.

'Cor!'

No reaction.

'Stop running away from me you _coward_!''

Those words made him stop but only to shout back: 'Will you _please_ leave me alone?'

His broken feelings took control over him again. Cor looked at her with a kind of disgustment now, hiding his true feelings behind that mask. How could he have lost his heart to something like... this?

'No, I won't! I...need to tell you something.'

Oh noway, he thought.

'Look here, Aravis,' he said, 'I don't want to hear any of your excuses. It is all right, alright? I am fine. If you are happy, with what you did then stop disturbing me. I have better things to do now, you see. See you.' And he was ready to leave.

'So, that is what you think about me now? I am disturbing you?'

'Yes, indeed,' he replied coldly.

'You are impossible, Shasta.'

'I am not Shasta, neither-' but the poor prince got interrupted...

'Hey, hey, hey! Good morning, late wakers! You've missed a lot in the ball, my lady.'


End file.
